Undersea Exploration!
Next Quest Info The maid has brought you information about the latest popular topic, and behind it is...? Objective Go to Aquarium and find Maggie: 0/1 Rewards EXP + 500 Transcript Story Chat 1 Maid: My lady, have you heard about it? Recently everyone in town are discussing about... Maggie: Magda! Are you listening? Listen to me, those nobles... Maid: Miss Longlan? You can’t just burst through the door... Magda: Never mind. Get us some tea please. Maggie, what happened with the nobles? Maggie: They really pissed me off! None of them are willing to be friend with me! Even though I’ve thrown so much money! Even on the occasionally received invitation letter, they would mention their real intention of fundraising... They always look down on me! That really pisses me off! Magda: This is going too far! If I were there, I would have a good talk with them! Maggie: ...... Magda: Miss Longlan? Maggie: Why Magda can talk with them in a equal position... No, not even talk equally, you can even earn their respect. What you have achieved is so impressing! Is it the so-called ‘aristocratic temperament’? That’s right! That’s why I’m missing! The aristocratic temperament! Dear Magda! How can I get the aristocratic temperament? You must know how! Please teach me~~ Magda: (Miss Longlan get a weird conclusion herself...!) Err... I don’t know what’s the so-called aristocratic temperament... Lady Maggie, what about you thinking about something you like? Maggie: Something... I like? Magda: It could be something you are familiar with, you desire for or something you considered suit you the best... My mother once said, a person’s temperament is decided by those things. Maybe you could build your own aristocratic temperament starting from these aspects? Maggie: My own... noble temperament... Alright! Though I’m not fully understood, I’ll have a try! Thank you, Magda! Maid: My Lady, Miss Longlan, here’s your tea... Hmm? Where’s Miss Longlan? Magda: She’s gone... What a energetic girl! By the way, you mentioned earlier everyone in town is discussing about what? Maid: Ah, right, everyone in town is discussing about something called aquarium. I heard it is built by the Longlan family. I wonder how does it look like inside~ Magda: Aquarium... I can’t imagine how does it look like according to the name. Maybe we can pay it a visit later? Story Chat 2 Magda: Looks amazing! Wow! The passage connects the lobby to the room under the sea! And it is surrounded by sea water... Awesome! That’s how it looks like under the sea... Ah! Some fish passes by! What kind of fish is it!? Maggie: It’s saddle butterfly fish, a species of butterfly fish and one of the major aquarium fish of Finsel. Besides, this is really far from the deep sea, Magda. Magda: Miss Longlan! Maggie: Welcome to our aquarium, Magda! I’m planning to invite you here! How do you like it? Amazing, right? In the earliest planning of this aquarium, it’s much smaller than it looks today. Only the overground part is in the construction plan and all the fish are kept in the fish tank. But after thinking carefully about what you told me, I feel that the aristocratic temperament must be concerned with fish! A lot of fish! Then only a few in the fish tank would not be enough. So I hired people to transform the aquarium to what it looks like now overnight. Now everyone who enters the aquarium would be surrounded by hundreds of thousands of fish. Magda: O... Overnight... You completed it within one night!? Maggie: Of course, it costs me a lot of money! The engineers from Rayorca have charged a large sum of emergency fee. That’s why I hate to do business with people from Rayorca! Magda: No wonder there are so many machines of Rayorca style. I thought Mr. Balfey has participated in the construction as well... Maggie: Mr. Balfey? The one from the Olineaux Family? Yeah, you are right. I heard that he’s also interested in machines from Royorca. Maybe I can get some funding from him... Forget about it. That’s not the point! Wait and see! The entire social circle will be shocked this time! Story Chat 3 Magda: Her noble temperament is concerned with fish. A lot of fish... Something does not feel right. But I can’t tell what’s wrong exactly... It might be considered as Miss Longlan’s personal style... What does Maggie plan to do at the ball? Will it be related to the aquarium? Speaking of it, the aquarium really looks amazing! I’d like to be there again when I’m free. Category:Event Quests Category:Sea of Fantasy Event Category:Transcript